Earth 763 Timeline
by AzureSpider
Summary: Just something I decided to do to give people greater insight into my Marvel Universe. This then is a timeline of events in my Marvel Universe Earth 763. Expect a lot of different story material here. Also be warned that this timeline will contain MAJOR spoilers for my other stories, so read at your own risk. Timeline is divided into different "eras".
1. Pre-History

**Author's Note: This is the timeline to my Marvel Universe, Earth 763. It begins with the universe's very inception (over 14 Billion years ago) to New Year's Day of 2100 CE. Don't worry, there aren't 14 billion pages here, but I did still try to include a lot in the timeline. For obvious reasons though I could not list every single thing about every single character in this timeline. Nevertheless, I tried to include as many important events as I could. **

**The timeline uses the BCE/CE system rather than the BC/AD system, but then the former is pretty standard for most timelines in real life at this point.**

**Disclaimer: This is of course, not in any way something I intend to sell until when or if I come to do work for Marvel and they let me make this a reality. Until then, this is purely fan-fiction, and all characters, locations, terminology, and all that other good stuff belongs to Marvel Comics. Long story short, I own nothing.**

**Disclaimer 2: Many events in this timeline from 2016 onward are shamelessly stolen from the _Dark Conspiracy _game I'm a part of, but done so with my DM/GM's consent. I do feel a bit bad about aping off of it, but in my defense, some of the things in that timeline _where _my ideas to begin with, so I guess that makes it kind of okay. Right?**

**Well, that's everything. I hope you enjoy both my timeline and my Character Guide!**

Earth 763 Timeline Part I: Pre-History

Over 14 Billion BCE-"The One Above All" (known to humans as G-d) creates the Earth 763 Universe. The Celestials are created shortly thereafter to serve as caretakers and jumpstarters of life across the universe. At an unknown date, the Celestials create the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hosts. Other cosmic entities also come into being around this time, including Eternity, Death, Lord Chaos, and Master Order. It is believed that the Phoenix Force also comes into being around this time. Some time between now and the birth of Galactus, the Six Infinity Gems are created.

Roughly 10 Billion BCE-An unidentified planet is destroyed by the cosmic ravager known as the Phoenix Force. In the aftermath of the planet's destruction the sole survivor Galan first becomes the cosmic entity Galactus.

c. 70 Million BCE-Uatu the Watcher is born, according to him.

c. 65 Million BCE-The end of the Cretaceous Period. A meteor from space impacts the Earth with sufficient force to decimate the Earth's population of dinosaurs. What dinosaurs are not exterminated in this fashion die from lack of resources. The future Godzilla/Gojira is born and manages to survive along with a few other dinosaurs on a land-mass that will eventually become the Savage Land, it's underground caverns filled with plant-life and water allowing these few dinosaurs to survive and prosper. At some undetermined point, Godzilla/Gojira manages to go into some kind of stasis beneath the waves, remaining in an unnatural hibernation for over 65 million years.

c. 63 Million BCE-Uatu the Watcher begins observing the Earth around this time.

c. 100,000 BCE-Asgard as it is most commonly recognized first appears with the emergence of it's kingdom, but the realm itself was in existence long before this time.

c. 89,000 BCE-An unknown individual acquires the six Infinity Gems and with them forms an all-powerful weapon known as the Infinity Gauntlet. This individual afterwards comes to be known as "The Forger".

c. 15,000 BCE-Selene Gallio is born in a pre-sunken Atlantis. Some time between now and 5000 BCE, Atlantis sinks.

c. 5000 BCE-Bor is born

c. 3500 BCE- Bor first takes the throne of Asgard. His son Odin is also born around this time.

**Author's Note: Some things to note:**

**1. "The One Above All" is the supreme being in the Marvel Multiverse. The general idea is that he/it is in fact the actual writers of Marvel Comics, which kind of makes sense. This is also why TOAA sometimes physically resembles either Stan Lee or Jack "The King" Kirby.**

**2. The Celestials are a group of cosmic entities who first appeared in _Eternals_ Issue 1 in 1976. They're kind of jerks actually, given that they wipe out races that fail to meet their standards of what is "acceptable" for a species. Both Earth and Asgard have had a few run-ins with them and have somehow managed to come out unscathed multiple times. What are the odds right?**

**3. And yes, Godzilla exists in my Marvel Universe. Reason for this being that Godzilla does actually exist in Earth 616, and even fought the Avengers at one point, back when Marvel still had the rights to make Godzilla comics. This also means that mine is the only other reality in the Marvel Multiverse that Godzilla exists in. And at risk of sounding hubristic I think that's pretty awesome. **


	2. Ancient History

Earth 763 Timeline: Ancient History

2987 BCE-The first war with the Dark Elves occurs, with Asgard victorious.

c. 2700 BCE-En Sabah Nur is born. His Mutant powers manifest early on, first earning him his name in recognition of his being the first Mutant.

509 BCE-The Roman Republic first emerges.

c. 200-100 BCE-At some point during this century, Odin takes the throne of Asgard.

31 BCE-Rome first becomes an empire

50 CE-Selene Gallio attempts to drain the life-force of every person in Rome, but is foiled in her efforts.

c. 200s CE-Gladiator Decimus Flurius distinguishes himself in the arena before his Mutant power manifests and he transforms into a monstrous minotaur-like creature. He is soon after found and recruited by En Sabah Nur, now known as "Apocalypse", who gives Decimus the name "War" and turns him into his first of four Horsemen.

325 CE-Sanjar Javeed is born

350 CE-In Persia, Sanjar Javeed becomes one of Apocalypse's first minions, and Apocalypse re-names him "Death", his second Horseman.

476 CE-The Roman Empire falls

**Author's Note: Trivia time!  
><strong>

**1. Decimus Flurius and Sanjar Javeed are actual characters in 616, and did indeed occupy the roles of War and Death respectively, in service to Apocalypse. I'm pretty sure they were created by Rick Remender, or at the very least, used by him several times. Sanjar Javeed's given birth date is his actual given birth-date in 616.**

**2. Selene's trying to drain the life force of every person in Rome is something she did actually try to do in 616.**


	3. Early Middle Ages

Earth 763 Timeline Part III: Early Middle Ages

666 CE-Mephisto and Dormammu's long-standing rivalry begins around this time.

905 CE-Skurge is born

950 CE-Surtr and his Fire Demons go on a rampage across the galaxy. To stop them Odin has the Dwarves who would later go on to make Thor's hammer create an indestructible suit of armor that Odin can project his consciousness into. With this armor, dubbed "The Destroyer", Odin is able to defeat Surtr and his fire demons and re-imprison them in their native realm of Muspelheim.

960 CE-Balder is born

963 CE-Thor is born

965 CE-The Frost Giants of Jotunheim go to war with Asgard. In the ensuing conflict Odin kills the Frost Giant King Laufey and then discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant named Loki, who he chooses to raise alongside his biological sons Thor and Balder. Sif and Amora are also born around this time.

977 CE-The Fourth Host of the Celestials comes to Asgard. Odin attempts to fend them off with the Destroyer Armor, only for the Celestials to effortlessly destroy it. They ultimately judge Asgard to be worthy of continuing anyway and thus spare it. Afterwards, Odin has the Destroyer Armor rebuilt.

1014 CE-The Kree Empire is first founded and begins interplanetary conquest.

**Author's Note: More trivia!**

**1. Yes, the 666 is obviously a reference to the Number of the Beast. Figured it would work for a demon-centric event.**

**2. Skurge is the real name of the Thor villain Executioner, who first appeared in Journey into Mystery 103, in 1964. **

**3. The Frost Giant war in 965 also occurred in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, though Laufey was not killed by Odin in that version of it.**

**4. The Celestials did come to Asgard in 616, and did indeed melt the Destroyer Armor like a wax candle.**

**5. The founding of the Kree Empire in my Marvel Universe is the same year the Kree began a war with the Xandarians in the MCU.**


	4. High Middle Ages

Earth 763 Timeline Part IV: High Middle Ages

1066 CE-In exchange for his soul, Mephisto gives William the Conqueror the power he needs to best the English at the Battle of Hastings. The Normans thusly go on to conquer England, beginning what are traditionally thought of as the High Middle Ages. However, the loss of William's soul turns him into a brutal warlord who, in later years responds to resistance to his up-to-that point mild rule with shocking brutality and force.

1096 CE-The First Crusade begins

1099 CE-The First Crusade ends

1170 CE-Bennet du Paris is born

1191 CE-During the Third Crusade Bennet's Mutant powers manifest. Frightened by his powers and believing that he has been cursed by God, Bennet flees into the desert. There he is found by Apocalypse and convinced to join his cause. Some time between now and the 21st century, he takes the name "Exodus".

1197 CE-Loki cuts off Sif's blonde hair as a spiteful prank. Afterwards feeling remorse, he has made for her new raven hair, which only enhances her beauty and doubles her number of admirers. It also, incidentally, intensifies Loki's own lustful feelings towards her.

**Author's Note: Exodus is an actual character from 616, and his powers did indeed originate during the time of the Crusades. The main difference with my version is that here he is affiliated with Apocalypse, whereas in the comics he was more often affiliated with Magneto. **


	5. Later Middle Ages and Renaissance

Earth 763 Timeline Part V: Later Middle Ages/Renaissance

1409 CE-Odin hides the Norn Stones in Norway. Their energy will later be harnessed by AIM and used to create the Cosmic Cube.

1413 CE-After a long list of indiscretions and trouble-making on her part, the Asgardian Amora is banished. Embittered, she vows revenge and over the ensuing years refashions herself into the Enchantress.

1431 CE-The future Count Dracula is born.

1453 CE-Constantinople, the heart of the Byzantine Empire, falls.

1462 CE-Muslim Turks sweep into Europe with a vast military force. Vlad Dracula is among the Christian forces who meet them in battle, and it is here that Vlad first develops a reputation for sadism, brutality, and literal bloodlust, coming to be known as "Vlad Tepes", or "Vlad the Impaler". He also embraces vampirisim around this time.

1473 CE-Yao, the future Ancient One, is born

1476/1477 CE-Vlad Dracula is deposed and believed killed. In actuality he survives and continues to menace the world from the shadows as a Vampire, culling many others into his undead ranks over the following centuries.

1489 CE-The Ancient One first learns magic as a young man in the Himalayan village of Kamar-Taj. Over the ensuing years he accumulates magical power and is eventually bestowed the title of Sorcerer Supreme.

1490 CE-The cult of Ninjas known as the Hand is first founded around this time.

1491 CE-Morlun is born.

1492 CE-Christopher Columbus "discovers" North America, though his being the first to do so is a claim that will be heavily disputed in the ensuing centuries. The many atrocities he commits while in the "New World" will also add to his controversial reputation.

1546 CE-The country of Latveria is first founded. On April 23rd William Shakespeare is born in Stratford-On Avon.

1582 CE-The Kree/Skrull war begins for reasons that have been lost to history.

1602 CE-The Archangel Zarathos is cast out of heaven. Mephsito then gets his hands on him and subsequently drives him mad, in the process turning him into a demonic spirit of Vengeance.

1637-1638 CE-The Shimabara Rebellion takes place in Japan. During the conflict, the Hand sell their services to the Tokugawa Shogunate and help them attain victory in the conflict.

1666 CE-Mephisto begins the longstanding tradition of bonding Zarathos to various human hosts, creating the first ever predecessors to the future Ghost Rider.

**Author's Note: More trivia!**

**1. Just to clarify, Dracula is a vampire in 616, and also in that rather mediocre Avengers Assemble cartoon. So I'm not just adding vampires here for the heck of it.**

**2. The 1602 date is of course a reference to Marvel 1602, which I actually didn't like very much, but still. Figured I could make reference to that date in some capacity. Likewise, the 1666 date is another shameless Number of the Beast reference for another demonic event.**

**3. The Hand are a cult of ninja assassins from the Marvel Universe who date back to the days of Feudal Japan. They are prime enemies of Daredevil and Elektra, both of whom have spent time in their ranks. They have also over the years come into conflict with Spider-Man, Moon Knight, Iron Fist, Wolverine, and just about every other street-level hero to boot. They've also frequently had dealings with Hydra and through that come into conflict with SHIELD once or twice.**

**4. Morlun is a vampiric entity who feeds on the life-force of totemistic beings, and in particular beings of the spider totem...like Spider-Man. He actually became pretty much the Doomsday to Peter's Spider-Man when he killed him, but as with all superheroes who die, Spider-Man came back (and in record time no less), but now Morlun is currently calling his extended family to hunt ALL Spider-Men across the multiverse in _Spider-Verse. _That I think there's only supposed to be one Morlun kind of mucks up my including in him in my Marvel Universe, but I'll try and find a way to salvage the situation if I can.**

**5. Latveria is Doctor Doom's homeland, and the place he's been ruling with an iron fist since his character was first introduced. **


	6. Colonial Era and Early Modern Period

Earth 763 Timeline Part VI: Colonial Era/Early Modern Period

1764-1770 CE-The 13 British Colonies in North America begin to clash with their government over taxes, more specifically "taxation without representation". Things escalate over the next several years, culminating with the Boston Massacre in March of 1770 that sees five colonists killed after they goad British troops by throwing snowballs at them. Around this time, the future Garrok's ship is lost at sea, with him as the only survivor and washing up on the Savage Land where he transforms into his current state.

1773 CE-On December 16th, members of the Sons of Liberty disguised as Mohawk Indians attack a trio of British cargo ships and dump 45 tons worth of tea into the ocean. This event comes to be known as "The Boston Tea Party" and also serves as the basis of the name for extreme Conservatives in the United States' later years.

1774 CE-Brian Braddock's ancestors first comes to the colonies to fight for the British.

1775 CE-The American Revolution officially begins at Lexington on April 19th.

1776 CE-The United States of America officially comes into being in early July.

1777 CE-A Zarathos-bonded Hessian Soldier goes on a rampage before being decapitated by an Angelic Warrior sent to stop him. This decapitation does not immediately kill him however, and his riding through the woods for a few moments before expiring is likely what started the legend of the Headless Horseman.

1781 CE-The American Revolution ends in August with the Battle of Yorktown, which sees the death of Brian Braddock's ancestor. The United States of America is victorious.

1783 CE-The widow of Brian Braddock's ancestor remarries, beginning the bloodline that will eventually lead to Brian Braddock himself.

1789 CE-George Washington becomes the first President of the United States in February.

**Author's Note: Mostly real-life events here, actually. One thing being that the decapitated Hessian Soldier is an obvious homage to the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, and Garrok is an actual 616 character who does indeed reside in the Savage Land. His backstory in 616 is pretty much the same as it is here. Also the obligatory references to Captain Britain, who in 616 is Brian Braddock. Having Captain Britain was necessary since one of the things that has been established in the Marvel Universe is that there is ALWAYS some version of Captain Britain present in any given reality in the Marvel Multiverse, and that together they are the Captain Britain Corps. **


	7. 19th Century

Earth 763 Timeline Part VII: 19th Century

1830 CE-Victor Creel, Sebastian Shaw, and Jeb Lee are born.

1831 CE-James Howlett's parents are married.

1832 CE-James Howlett is born.

1833 CE-Ichisumi is born

1837 CE-Nathaniel Essex is born.

1845 CE-James Howlett's mutant powers start to manifest. Frightened by his powers, his family rejects him and he runs away. Victor Creel's nearly identical Mutant powers also begin to manifest around this time. He swiftly develops a reputation for himself as a violent, murderous, and sadistic bully.

1859 CE-Charles Darwin publishes "On the Origin of Species", positing that genetic evolution allows adaptation over time to produce organisms best suited to the environment. James Howlett first meets Rose, who will prove to be the first of his many lovers.

1860 CE-The Geisha Ichisumi's Mutant power first manifests. After using it to lash out at those she feels have wronged her, she is found and recruited by Apocalypse, who re-names her "Pestilence". John Falsworth is born.

The Civil War (1861-1865 CE)

After years of tension, the states that seceded from the Union go to war with it, fracturing and dividing the United States into bitter conflict. James Howlett fights on the side of the Union while Victor Creel fights for the Confederacy. This represents the beginning of the pair's ongoing rivalry. After the war, James Howlett attempts to settle down with his lover Rose and start a family.

During the Civil War Confederate Spy Jeb Lee's family is killed and the trauma unleashes his dormant Mutant Powers. He is found and recruited by Apocalypse shortly thereafter as "Famine", his final Horseman.

1866 CE-The Hellfire Club is formed in the aftermath of the Civil War with Sebastian Shaw as it's leader. Ostensibly a gentleman's club for the elite, it is in truth a secret society with often malevolent intentions. The Hellfire Club goes out of it's way to gain power and influence on a variety of different fronts in the ensuing years. Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants.

1867 CE-Rose is murdered by Victor Creel, who himself is seemingly killed by James Howlett in retaliation. Feeling there is nothing for him left in America, James leaves and goes to Japan to start a new life for himself. He at first considers embracing Buddhism, but is instead recognized for his natural fighting spirit and ferocity and becomes a Samurai.

1868 CE-Selene Gallio first gains membership in the Hellfire Club and swiftly rises through the ranks to become it's "Black Queen", a position she retains into the 21st Century.

1869 CE-Johann Friedrich Miescher extracts what comes to be known as DNA from the nuclei of white blood cells.

1870 CE-Silas Burr is born

1874 CE-Winston Churchill is born on November 30th.

1875 CE-In a Stable Time Loop, the Avengers are sent back in time by Kang the Conqueror and become separated. While Scarlet Witch, Vision and War Machine go after Kang, the other Avengers have to deal with being misplaced in time. Hawkeye and Black Knight run afoul of gunslingers but also become local town heroes, Hercules finds brief happiness with a woman from the time, US Agent meets his Civil War-era ancestor, and Moon Knight is mistaken for the Phantom Rider, a Western-Era vigilante who, driven insane by Kang, kidnaps Mockingbird and rapes her. Hawkeye, in retaliation, shoots Phantom Rider in the chest, causing him to tumble into a gorge and fall to his death. The Avengers ultimately reunite and continue to follow Kang into his own time.

1876 CE-The United States celebrates it's 100th Anniversary. By this point, James Howlett has established a reputation as a fearsome warrior in spite of his status as a Gaijin (or outsider). However, after killing the original Silver Samurai in a dishonorable fashion he is forced to flee Japan in disgrace and returns to North America. Some time between now and World War I, James will discover that his Healing Factor slows his aging, and also renames himself "Logan". Unbeknownst to him, his lover Itsu has since become pregnant with his child, and gives birth to him near the end of the year. She names him Akihiro.

1880 CE-Abraham Erskine and the future Anasi are born

1882 CE-Franklin D. Roosevelt is born on January 30th.

1887 CE-Akihiro's mother dies, leaving her son orphaned and alone. He vows to find his father and kill him.

1890 CE-Jonathan Montgomery Falsworth is born

1893 CE-Wolfgang von Strucker is born

1895 CE-Jim Hammond is born

1897 CE-The Novel _Dracula _by Bram Stoker is released, and becomes one of the most iconic Horror Novels of all time. It is unknown whether or not Bram Stoker knew that the real Dracula was in fact a true vampire, but Dracula himself finds the book amusing.

**Author's Note: I'll freely admit that my inspiration for Logan's going to Japan and becoming a Samurai was as much _The Last Samurai _as it was Wolverine's actual connection to Japan in 616, though the latter does pretty neatly justify my decision I'd say. I'd give facts on all of the characters who's birth dates are given here, but there's way too many of them for that to be viable and frankly their names can be pretty easily looked up, so...yeah. The one thing I will say though is that the character of Anasi is an original one, and is mentioned in Spider-Man: Back in the Neighborhood.**

**The Avengers really did go back in time at one point, and in that story Mockingbird was actually raped by the Phantom Rider. I just decided to include a story similar to that one in my Marvel Universe, even though it does mean poor Mockingbird has to suffer for it. But at least Phantom Rider got his comeuppance in the end.**

**Rose is not an OC. She is an actual character in 616 and one Logan/James Howlett's first loves (if not his single first love). She was killed not by Sabertooth in 616 but (I think) Mad Dog.**


	8. 20th Century, Part I

**Author's Note: And so we come to the first half of the 20th Century. One thing I ought to point out going forward is that there are so many characters getting mentioned that there is no way I'll be able to give info on all of them. But with that out of the way, here's the latest part of the timeline:**

Part VIII: The 20th Century, Part I

1900 CE-Hugo de Vries, Erich von Tschermak, and Carl Correns independently rediscover and verify Mendell's theories, marking the beginning of modern genetics. Anasi first inherits the powers of the Spider-Bloodline.

1902 CE-Karl Amadeus Mordo is born

1909 CE-Wilhelm Johannssen, a Danish botanist, invents the term "gene" to describe the biological unit of heredity.

1910 CE-Namor is born.

1911 CE-Johann Schmidt is born

1912 CE-Silas Burr goes on a killing spree while serving as a Pinkerton. He is put on trial, found guilty on all 22 counts of first degree murder, and sentenced to death. However, he escapes from prison thanks to his Mutant powers.

1913 CE-Heinrich Zemo is born. John Falsworth is first turned into a Vampire by Dracula.

World War I (1914-1918 CE)

After tensions between Germany, England, and other nations reach a boiling point Europe explodes into violent and bloody warfare. During this time the first ever superheroes appear in the form of the Human Torch in the US and Union Jack from Great Britain. Conversely, Jon Falsworth as "Baron Blood" becomes the first supervillain.

When the United States joins the war James Howlett (now known as "Logan") fights for the Allies. During the war, he first meets Silas Burr, the future Cyber. After Silas murders Logan's then love-interest Janet, the two fight and the former is believed killed. In fact he survives and later comes to be affiliated with Weapon/Weapon X. Logan loses an eye during his fight with Silas. Though it eventually regrows, he for a time wears an eyepatch over the empty socket and is consequently given the nickname "Patch".

In 1915 the basic principles of Mendellan genetics are applied to the fruit fly. In 1916 the Russian Revolution occurs, leading to the destruction of the Czar regime and the disintegration of Russian culture as the Bolsheviks take over and install a new totalitarian system under which millions are killed. In 1917 Howard Stark is born.

In November of 1918 World War I at last comes to an end. Union Jack subsequently retires, marries, and starts a family while the Human Torch stays on with the US Government. Baron Blood remains in Germany where he continues to prey on the living.

1919 CE-Jack Fury and Peggy Carter are born. Steve Roger's parents first come to North America from Ireland, settling in Manhattan.

1920 CE-Steve Rogers and Isaiah Bradley are born. In Germany, the Nazi Party is first formed.

1922 CE-James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is born

1924 CE- Johann Schmidt commits his first murder, killing a Jewish girl who did not return his affections. Realizing then his sadistic disposition and capacity for cruelty, he comes to embrace Nazism.

1925 CE-Arkady Rossovich is born

1927 CE-Hermann J. Muller demonstrates that radiation can induce artificial mutations. Bolivar Trask is born.

1930 CE-William Burnside is born. Abraham Erskine begins his work on the Super Soldier Serum.

1931 CE-Erik Max Eisenhardt and his future wife Magda Lehnsher are born. Some time between now and 1935, Karl Mordo first begins learning the Mystic Arts.

Johann Schmidt first joins the Nazi Party and becomes a favorite of Hitler's. Schmidt begins envisioning his own organization with a world-view akin to that of the Nazi's but ultimately under his command. This represents the initial conception of Hydra, though the organization itself does not come into existence until two years later.

1932 CE-Wolfgang von Strucker and Heinrich Zemo first join the Nazi Party.

1933 CE-On January 30th, Adolf Hitler is made Chancellor of Germany. Less than two months later on March 23rd, he is made dictator of Germany. Over the next few years, the Nazi Party under his command comes to rule the country with an iron fist, installing fascist laws and also beginning their efforts to eradicate the Jewish, Roma, and Communist presences in Germany and then all of Europe, along with anyone and everyone else they deem to be "inferior". Around this time, the Nazi's sub-division "Hydra" is first formed by Johann Schmidt, who leads it with Heinrich Zemo and Wolfgang von Strucker as his two top officers. Shortly after this, Hydra's science division the Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM) is also formed.

Cain Marko is born. _King Kong _is released in theaters.

1934 CE-Christopher Nord is born. Arnim Zola joins Hydra under Johann Schmidt's observation.

1935 CE-Charles Xavier is born. Abraham Erskine is forced to work for Johann Schmidt.

1936 CE-Ezekiel Sims is born. The Spanish Civil War breaks out, with the Nazis fighting on the side of the Nationalists. During the battle, early Hydra and AIM designed weapons and vehicles first see action, decimating the Republican forces and helping the Nationalists claim victory. The Nazis also host the Olympics this year.

1937 CE-William Stryker is born. Johann Schmidt first takes to wearing a distinct "red skull" mask that in turn gets him the infamous moniker he is known as forever after.

1938 CE-Robert Reynolds, Jack Monroe, and Cassandra Webb are born.

World War II (1939-1945 CE)

Stark Industries is founded by Howard Stark on the eve of World War II. In 1939, the Nazi party begins a conquest of Europe, planning to take over first all of Europe and then the world. The various European nations of the world oppose them, with the exceptions of Italy and Austria, who are on the side of the Nazis. The United States, not wishing to partake in another war in Europe, attempts to remain neutral, but when the Nazi's Japanese allies bomb Pearl Harbor in 1941, the United States enters the war. Steve Rogers and Isaiah Bradley subsequently participate in the super-soldier program, though the latter's involvement is a closely-guarded secret that will not come to light for decades. On the Axis side, Hydra and it's science-division AIM expand and Red Skill is injected with an early draft of the Super-Soldier Serum in 1940. Throughout the course of the war Hydra and AIM dabble in both super science and occult mysticism in their never-ending quest to destroy the Allies and conquer the world. That same year, Prince Namor of Atlantis joins the war on the side of the Allies after fighting between Axis and Allied forces causes damage to Atlantis and kills his mother. Also in 1941, the term "genetic engineering" is first used by microbiologist A. Jost.

In 1944, Oswald Avery, Collin MacLeod, and Maclyn McCarty show that DNA can transform the properties of cells-thus clarifying the chemical nature of genes. This same year Erik Eisenhardt's mutant powers first manifest while being tormented in the Auschwitz concentration camp by Johann Schmidt. On June 6th, Logan participates in the D-Day invasion alongside Captain America, the Howling Commandos, and others.

In 1945, Captain America and Bucky Barnes are believed to have perished following a battle with Baron Zemo and his new weapon the Cosmic Cube. In actuality both survive, with Captain America being frozen in a state of suspended animation along with the Cosmic Cube, which generates enough heat to keep Rogers alive but not enough to melt the ice and free him. Barnes meanwhile, is found by the remnants of Hydra and brainwashed into an assassin code-named "The Winter Soldier", also being given a mechanical arm and diluted version of the same Super-Soldier serum that Steve Rogers, Isaiah Bradley, and Johann Schmidt received.

Later that year the Russians bomb Berlin and the United States drops two atomic bombs on the Japanese, ending World War II. In the aftermath of the war, Isaiah Bradley retires his Patriot identity, Namor returns to Atlantis, and the remnants of Hydra and AIM go into hiding to lick their wounds. In the ensuing decades they will refashion themselves into a world-wide terrorist organization bent on world domination. Meanwhile, the late Abraham Erskine's fellow scientists become the clandestine organization "Weapon". Sean Cassidy is also born this year, and Franklin D. Roosevelt dies on April 12th.

1946 CE

After being informed by the all-seeing Heimdall that the Norn Stones were used to make the Cosmic Cube, Odin decides that it is no longer viable to keep them on Earth and has them relocated to a new, more secure location.

In early 1946, the Stark Industries Energy Cell was unveiled. Capable of efficiently storing vast amounts of energy without loss, these cheap devices promise to revolutionize both consumer goods and the electrical utility system. The first Energy Cell products reach the market in time for Christmas. Also promising to enter mass production within 18 months the NW panel, the "other half" of the NW Energy cell. These panels transform sunlight into storable energy nearly losslessly. But Stark Industries insists that even this pales in comparison to what their NW technology actually represents: a new paradigm in engineering and mathematics. Ever since Stark Industries' conception, their scientists have been honing a system of technology refining mathematics, and it represents a massive step forward that Stark Industries insists will not leave a single field of science untransformed within 20 years. Indeed, as a consequence of the advent of hyper-advanced technology in World War II, most fields of science and technology progress at a break-neck speed, though others interestingly remain largely untouched (possibly because so much time and energy was focused on the ones that _did _advance at break-neck speed).

1947 CE-Erik Max Eisenhardt marries Magda Lehnsherr and first takes her last name as a second last name.

1948 CE-Charles Xavier's father dies, and his mother remarries, with Charles soon being forced to deal with the cruel and violent behavior of his new step-brother Cain Marko.

1949 CE-Adrian Toomes and Obadiah Stane are born. Erik Eisenhardt Lehnsherr first comes to New York with his wife Magda and sees the Statue of Liberty.

1950-1952 CE

SHIELD (Strategic Homeland Intervention Espionage and Logistics Directive) is founded around this time, and Jack Fury becomes its first director. The Human Torch joins as it's first superpowered agent.

The now twice-retired Union Jack dies of a heart attack around this time.

Silas Burr is inducted into Weapon and turned into Weapon VI, code-named "Cyber". Psychotic Spetsnaz officer Arkady Rossovich is later inducted into the program after slaughtering a village's inhabitants and becomes Weapon VII, code-named Omega Red.

On June 25th of 1950, the Korean War begins.

J Jonah Jameson and Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross are born in 1950, and Nick Fury and Robbie Robertson are born the following year.

By 1952, Stark Industries has created some of the first computer chips, as well as other inventions that come earlier than they did in real life.

**Author's Note: More trivia:**

**1. The whole bit between Wolverine and Silas Burr/Cyber happened in 616, though in 616 the fight went a bit more poorly for Wolverine than it does here. As to Wolverine's losing an eye, that did happen during his fight with Cyber 616, but it was not the same period in his life when Wolverine had his "Patch" identity. That came later on. In my MU though I figured I could have the two events in Wolverine's life be connected.**

**2. While most of the birth dates here were ones that I thought made sense, Steve Roger's birth date is the same here as it is in 616 and Bucky and Peggy's are the same as they are in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. As for Robert Reynolds/Sentry, I chose 1938 for him because that's the year a certain someone that Sentry is based off of first appeared in real life (hint: he wears a red cape).**

**3. Weapon X does have a connection to the Super Soldier Serum in 616, but I think it's different there than it is here. Also, here the "Weapons" preceding Wolverine are all different Weapon X related characters, which was not quite how it was in 616.**

**4. As was the case with another Marvel Earth I made, Earth 558, technology here progresses at an overall faster rate than it does in both real life and most other Marvel Universes because really it's just realistic. When you have hyper-advanced technology in WW2, inevitably some of it's going to trickle out, and between that and the existence of super-geniuses like Reed Richards, Victor von Doom, and the Starks, there's really no reason why technology shouldn't be progressing _much _faster. And so here and on Earth 558 it does exactly that. **


End file.
